


Symphony

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa and Louisa's big day finally arrives. All OCs (other than Louisa) belong to my friends but honestly there are too many to tag.





	Symphony

Louisa hadn't planned to wake up early today. Oh, sure, she'd gone to bed early after spending the day with friends, saying that she wanted to get an early night before her big day, but she hadn't done so with the intention of waking up early. But it was definitely nice, to awaken when the world was just becoming light. Her wedding dress hung on the back of her bedroom door, a simple yet beautiful thing of lace. The sleeves were patterned with stars, and she could see stars moving through them like glitter. That had been Jay's touch, and she'd heard that he'd done something to Lisa's dress too. Not that she'd seen it, of course, it being bad luck and all.

Louisa got out of bed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. The nerves were already setting in, though she wasn't sure what there was to be nervous about. She was marrying Lisa, the love of her life, and she knew that Lisa loved her just as much. It had been hard enough to spend the night apart, but their friends had insisted. The Soul Riders were helping Lisa get ready, while Louisa's friends would be by later to help her. She wondered when Willow and Lucy would be coming by to start preparing the floral display of rainbows and flower crowns. Viktor had been busy making shell crowns, too, for the guests who preferred those. There would be a basket of each for the guests to choose from.

Normally, Louisa would have eaten breakfast or started to go about her day. But her friends, she knew, had planned a wedding breakfast for herself and Lisa. Even if she did feel a little strange to be getting changed into everyday clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt seemed so simple when she'd be wearing a beautiful dress complete with shell crown and white strappy high heels later. But now, she was ready after running a brush through her long brown hair and tying it back into a simple ponytail.

When the knock came at the door, Louisa was ready, a smile already on her lips as she opened the door to see her friends standing there- Willow, Roo, Viktor, Daine, Tyler, Shane, even Ariana.

"Are you nervous?" Willow asked, grinning at the sight of her friend.

"Just a bit," said Louisa with a laugh, pushing her hair behind her ear. Some of it had come loose from her ponytail already, which she hoped wasn't a bad omen for the day.

"Hey, don't worry, Ydris said Lisa's just as nervous," said Daine. "But hopefully you're not too nervous to eat."

"The cafe food is really good," said Viktor. Willow had picked it out, it being the one that she visited with her father for brunch every week, so Louisa trusted her friend's judgement. But of course everyone else had needed to sample it, just to make sure it was good enough.

"I might be able to manage a few mouthfuls," said Louisa. If she could tear herself away from Lisa, because even not seeing her for the night felt like it had taken so long.

"Well, if you don't eat it, we will," said Shane, grinning at her. "But you two relax while we set things up."

"Yes, let us take care of you for once," said Ariana, nodding. Louisa was a little surprised to find Ariana acting so nice and not being inappropriate, but she'd probably been told to be on her best behaviour today. Or maybe being with Rania really was changing her.

"Thank you, guys," said Louisa, already feeling tears prick her eyes. She gave each of them a hug before heading to the stables to saddle up her chosen horse for the day. Much as she wanted to ride Goldmist and Rainbowlove (the horse that her parents had sent over for the wedding), though, they had important roles to play in the wedding and needed to stay home to get ready. Instead, she picked out Smokeeye, her favourite bay Andalusian. But all of her horses seemed quite happy for her.

"I still wish you'd chosen me as your Mare of Honour," said Smokeeye, though she didn't sound too upset. But Louisa had chosen Goldmist because it was traditional for the soul steed to take that role. In Jorvik, rather than a best man or Maid of Honour, the horse took that place. In Starshine's case, he was Lisa's Best Stallion. And, in place of bridesmaids, there were bridesmates (and Shane had choked on his soda when Louisa had announced that), the closest friends of the brides standing with them as they said their vows and exchanged rings. But all of that would happen later, as they had rehearsed. Right now, Louisa needed to eat.

Seeing Lisa sitting at the cafe was like the most pleasant punch in the gut, and Louisa couldn't help but grin and run to embrace her fiancee.

"Today's the day," said Lisa, grinning after they'd embraced for quite some time. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Louisa, nodding. "I'm nervous but, well, that's normal."

"Me too," said Lisa. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock," said Louisa with a laugh. "But I still woke up before the sun. How about you?"

"Despite Alex's best efforts to get me to do something stupid? Yeah, I slept pretty well," said Lisa. "Eventually, Anne threatened to lecture her into next week and I managed to slip away to bed."

"Good," said Louisa, giving her a kiss. "I can't have my bride falling asleep during her vows."

"I solemnly swear to be awake all through the ceremony," said Lisa, placing her hand over her heart. "And afterwards until we fall asleep tangled up in each other."

"Just don't take too long eating whatever you end up eating, we've got a lot to do before the ceremony," said Ariana. Lisa and Louisa blushed before taking their seats. Lisa tucked into the chocolate croissants first while Louisa nibbled on toast until her appetite came roaring to life. She'd need her energy to get through today, after all.

Breakfast seemed like it didn't take anywhere near long enough, though their friends had given them an hour. Viktor returned to find the two cuddled up together in the booth seat, their fingers interlaced.

"Hell yeah, Ariana owes me ten bucks," said Viktor when he saw the two. "Also, you two look adorable but I'm going to have to separate you two now."

"I know," said Louisa, letting out a shaky sigh even as her fingers squeezed Lisa's just that little bit tighter. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the wedding?"

"You know it," said Lisa, smiling at her. They shared one more kiss before Louisa left with Viktor, headed back to her home on South Hoof.

South Hoof looked very different when Louisa returned, at least when it came to the spot near her house that she'd picked out earlier for her wedding. There was even a tree that they could say their vows under, a joint effort by Willow and Lucy. It combined a gum tree and an apple tree, with a knothole in the middle shaped like a heart. But Louisa was hurried right inside to where Ariana was waiting with hair and makeup tools primed and ready to go. Willow also had a little pot to grow flowers in, which she'd weave into Louisa's hair.

"There you are," said Ariana, beaming at the sight of her friend as she held aloft a pair of hair curling tongs. "Let's make you look like the absolute queen you are."

"Hear, hear," said Viktor as he flopped onto the bed on his back. Louisa couldn't seem to stop grinning, and Ariana warned her not to cry so that she wouldn't ruin her makeup. But it got done just fine, simple pale purple eyeshadow and some foundation and blush, along with black eyeliner and mascara and pink lipstick.

"Queen," Ariana declared when she saw Louisa's makeup. The rest of her friends who were present nodded their agreement.

"Thank you, guys," said Louisa, her voice quavering with tears. Roo rushed forward with a tissue to carefully dab away the tears while Willow readied her magic and began to grow flowers in all the colours of the rainbow to weave into Louisa's hair. It had been Louisa's only request for her wedding- rainbows to show everyone how much she loved her gay identity.

And then, at last, it was time. Louisa tried to breathe deeply as she slid her feet into her white high heels, the ones with the rainbow base. Her father was waiting for her by the front door, his face splitting into a huge grin as he beheld his daughter.

"Wow," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, dad," said Louisa, grinning as she hugged him. For once, he smelled only faintly fishy, and he'd even donned a nice suit and combed his hair for the occasion.

"Are you ready?" her father asked, holding his arm out. Louisa linked her elbow with his before taking her bouquet from Jay.

"Let's get me married," said Louisa, feeling like her heart was everywhere at once. Her toes tingled, but she didn't want to run. Well, that wasn't entirely true- she wanted to run down the aisle to her bride. Especially when she saw Lisa standing there in a white dress, her train more of a cape that glittered like the night sky. As she watched, she saw rainbows appear briefly in the train. She gasped, looking at Jay, who nodded with a smile. Of course that had been his doing, his gift to the brides.

The walk up the aisle seemed to take forever and no time all at once, and suddenly, Lisa was in front of Louisa and the two had joined hands. Goldmist and Starshine held the bouquets carefully in their mouths, both horses covered with garlands of rainbow flowers.

"Wow," Louisa whispered, unable to take her eyes away from her fiancee. Lisa's hair was similarly decorated, though these were tiny flowers in every colour, like little tiny bursts of colour in her red hair. Lisa wore a flower crown while Louisa wore the shell crown, the two having decided to combine the gifts of their friends. Said friends wore a dress or suit in every colour of the rainbow, one in red, one in orange, one yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Normally, Ariana would have looked racy in red, and she did, but she'd toned it down a little for the wedding. She didn't want to take away from the brides, after all.

"You look like a spring goddess," said Lisa.

"Maiden of the stars," said Louisa, smiling at her bride-to-be. She wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Queerly beloved," Astor began, and just like that, the ceremony began. At first, they'd struggled to find a celebrant, but Astor had been more than happy to throw his hat in the ring. Apparently, he'd been conducting marriages for centuries now, mostly gay ones. He'd been the perfect choice, really, making enough jokes that it wasn't a boring ceremony while not being too inappropriate. And there were enough laughs that by the time it was vow time, neither of them were nervous. Or at least, not so nervous that they'd trip over their words. The rings were carefully untied from Goldmist and Starshine's manes, a callback to the way that Lisa had initially proposed.

"Louisa," said Lisa, gripping Louisa's hands a little tighter as she looked into her eyes. But she only held them for a small amount of time, until her fingers had steadied enough to slide the diamond-encrusted ring onto Louisa's finger. They had matching rings bearing a diamond in the shape of a four-pointed star with smaller diamonds decorating the gold band. "Ever since we first met, I felt a spark. Even before that, really. I put my song out, hoping, praying that someone would hear it, and Aideen sent... you. An absolute goddess, in the form of a country girl from the other side of the world. And I've been crazy about you practically ever since. So I promise to love you just as much as you love me, to be there for you like you've been there for me ever since that day. I promise to be there by your side forever, because that's how much I love you. No matter how many horses you buy, or what life throws at us, or how hard things get. Because I love you more every day. And being your wife is exactly what I want. Like a constellation, our stars were meant to shine together. For so long, I was afraid to love again after losing my mother. But now, thanks to Starshine, I understand now. To love is to live. And I... I love you, Louisa." Now, Louisa was definitely grateful that Ariana had chosen to use waterproof mascara. She hoped that Anne had too, because she could see tears standing in Lisa's eyes.

"Oh, Lisa, that means so much," said Louisa, resisting the urge to wipe at her eyes only by the mere fact that Lisa was still holding her hands so tightly. Her voice trembled but settled as she spoke, sliding the matching diamond-crusted ring onto Lisa's finger. "When I first met you, I wasn't sure if you'd even like me back. I definitely felt something, but I didn't know what it was. I thought it was just a stupid crush, doomed to fail. I'm so glad my friends pushed me towards you when all I wanted to do was run away and bury my feelings in baking or reading or even training my horses. I always thought I wasn't cool enough for you, or that I was just a lowly peasant while you were a superstar. But you've taught me, you've all taught me, that it's not like that at all. Yeah, we come from different backgrounds, and we've led different lives and I'm nowhere near as famous as you. But... now we've got a new life. Together. And I'm looking forward to making that life with you. When I was a little girl, all I wanted was to have my own ranch. And now? I want that, but I want to do it with you. You can write your songs and I'll rescue horses and bake cookies and maybe start putting my own stories out there. But you've given me so much confidence, Lisa, and I love that. I love you. Even though I can still barely believe that this is happening. This wasn’t even legal when I first came out, but now it is and I’m... I'm getting married to the Lisa Peterson." Lisa laughed.

"You make it sound like I'm some major celebrity, babe," said Lisa, brushing tears away with her knuckle. Her engagement ring, a cluster of emeralds and blue sapphires, twinkled in the sun.

"Well, you kind of are," said Louisa with a laugh.

"Are you done?" Astor asked kindly. Finally, the brides managed to tear their eyes away from each other to look at him and nod. "Then I call upon Aideen to witness."

At the far end of the aisle, a spark of light appeared, quickly coalescing into the form of a woman. She was transparent, looking like the stars had come to earth, but she seemed to be glowing pink. Not the pink of Pandoria, though, but rather, the pink of Lisa's flame that she'd summoned all that time ago at the tree and again at the oil rig. The flame that Louisa had seen melt away the ice.

"Witness these two, Aideen," said Astor. "Give them your blessing, allow them to combine their powers into one. Surely, these two deserve it."

And the spectre of Aideen smiled and closed her eyes before inclining her head in a nod facing the two. The power that rippled out of her shone with all the colours of the rainbow, washing over everyone present. But the brunt of the magic was focused on the two brides, surrounding them with shimmering rainbow auras. Louisa suddenly felt the emotions of everyone present, though it was so much that she couldn't pinpoint who it was coming from- happiness, love, adoration, all good feelings that Louisa basked in. Though, there was the tiniest undercurrent of sadness that she decided not to dwell on. It was probably just coming from Lisa, sad that her mother wasn't present.

"And now that everyone has been blessed with gay," said Astor, to which a ripple of polite laughter rang out, "I now pronounce the two of you married." He didn't even need to ask if they would take each other to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as they both shall live. He knew that they would, they all did. "Now, show us all a damn good kiss."

Lisa needed no prompting to do just that, finally pulling Louisa into a kiss that Louisa returned with full fervour. For a few moments, as their lips and tongues met, there was nobody else around, just the two of them, heartbeats thundering, bodies singing with love and delight and the knowledge that they were married now.

"Now can I cry?" Louisa asked when their lips finally parted. But she could see that her new wife was already crying, the tears thankfully not smudging her makeup. Only her mascara, revealing her freckles that matched Louisa's own.

"We can get our makeup redone, we'll need to fix our lipstick anyway," said Lisa. Her eyes went from her ring to Louisa's to her wife's face, and then to Starshine.

"Good," said Louisa, and kissed her wife again. But this time, she could hear her friends cheering for her, someone (maybe Viktor) calling 'gay rights', the applause, and the neighing of the horses present.

"Congratulations, you two," said Astor, beaming at them when their lips parted again. "You make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you," said Louisa, her eyes still blurry from tears. And then, finally, she turned with Lisa to look out at everyone who'd gathered for the wedding. Her best friends, of course, were by her side, but out in the small crowd of people, she could see Rania, Esmeralda, Madison with her parents and uncle and grandparents (she had been mildly put out that Nightdust hadn't been allowed to sit with her), Sigry and Eiren, and Luciana.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving," Lisa whispered in her ear, and Louisa laughed and started back down the aisle with Lisa, her nerves having finally vanished, leaving her stomach feeling fine. And starving for food. The two were scattered with multicoloured rose petals as they walked back down the aisle, not the traditional white or red but rather the gay pride flag fading into the pinker hues of the lesbian pride flag in the middle before finishing with the colours of the lesbian flag.

Initially, Louisa's large dining room had been pitched for the place for the grand wedding feast. Or reception, as it was called these days. But it had been too small, and Louisa hadn't wanted to risk her house changing too much if Astor made one room bigger on the inside like he did with his entire house. And so the reception was held outside in the backyard, several long tables decorated with ice shaped into nightingales in various acts of singing or flying, even one sculpture shaped into two nightingales with their beaks touching, forming a heart. But the tables were also heaped with generous servings of Australian foods and some southern fried 'delicacies'. These were tucked into eagerly, though Louisa couldn't wait to cut into the chocolate wedding cake with rainbow frosting between the layers. But first, she had to sign the wedding certificate to make things official after she'd eaten.

"Never thought I'd be doing this," Lisa said as she signed her new surname of McPeters. Louisa had suggested the melding of surnames, and Lisa had found it delightfully fitting.

"Me neither," said Louisa, a lump forming in her throat. "And then Australia said yes and now I can and..." Her eyes burned with tears that she let fall, overwhelmed by happiness. This was real, it was happening. Even if it might not feel real until the following morning, when she woke up to find the wedding ring on her finger, this was real. Lisa was her wife, the woman who would be with her for the rest of her life. And Louisa had never felt happier.

The pair returned to the reception in time to find Daine daring Shane to eat an unhealthy amount of Vegemite heaped onto a spoon.

"Louisa, stop them," said Willow, sounding exasperated.

"Hey, it's my big day, you're on your own," said Louisa as she took a seat at the table with her wife after heaping their plates high with some of the Australian food. It was mostly pavlova and lamingtons.

"Ha, now you have to eat it," said Daine. Shane glared at him and tried to keep up that glare as he shoved the entire spoonful into his mouth. Immediately, he gagged, tossing the spoon onto the table and scraping his tongue with his fingers.

"How do you eat this stuff?" Shane asked, shuddering as he picked up a piece of fried chicken and started eating it to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Not by the spoonful," said Louisa. 

"I believe she said that you eat it like this," said Ydris, smearing a small amount onto a piece of buttered bread.

"Yes," said Louisa, nodding. "See, even the alien knows how to do it." Ydris looked smug.

"I knew that," Daine muttered. But after the laughter had died away, all eyes turned back to the two brides.

"So, what's the plan from here?" Ariana asked. "A fun wedding night maybe?" She winked, to which Lisa winked back while Louisa laughed at her.

"That's between the wife and me," said Lisa.

"But we're going to Australia for a few weeks," said Louisa. "For our honeymoon. Don't worry, Willow, we'll be back in time for your birthday. And yours too, Daine."

"Good," said Daine. "I need someone to cook my birthday cake." Louisa laughed at him, knowing full well that Daine's friend Sybil would also be baking him a birthday cake. But it was his birthday, he was allowed to have two cakes. They could stage a cake intervention later. Sybil hadn't wanted to come to the wedding, though, not wanting to be among all those strangers, but that was fine. She'd at least helped to prepare all of this food, and the cake itself.

"I think we can cut the cake now," said Louisa, standing. Lisa stood with her, as did Ariana, Anne, and Shane. Shane held his camera, having offered his services as official wedding photographer. He'd already taken some photos of the brides walking up the aisle and saying their vows and sharing that magical kiss, not to mention signing their names on the wedding certificates. And now, he took another one of the two cutting the cake as they joined their hands over the knife handle and sliced through the bottom layer. And then another photo as they fed each other cake, getting smears of rainbow frosting on their lips and fingers. Sybil had done a very good job on the cake, it was delicious.

And then, finally, Shane followed the couple to the stable, where Rainbowlove, Louisa's dark bay Clydesdale from her parents, stood in the paddock draped in a rainbow of flowers. A few photos were taken of the brides standing with the horse, and then one of Lisa leading the horse while Louisa sat in his saddle. And a final one of the two brides both seated on the horse's back, gazing lovingly into each others eyes as he walked at a slow, plodding pace that barely jostled them.

"I love you," Lisa whispered as she cupped Louisa's cheek with her hand. Their lips touched, and Louisa felt as though tiny fireworks were bursting inside her.

"I love you too," said Louisa. She pressed her forehead to Lisa's, closing her eyes. "My wife." The word made her giddy, and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

When night fell, Brooks summoned tiny balls of light to hang in the air around the wedding party. The light twinkled off of the wedding rings, two stars in the same constellation. At the very centre of the constellation, in fact, surrounded by lights representing their friends as they came together to dance to a few songs performed by Willow, Daine, and Shane before the three were ‘replaced’ by the sound system so that they could dance with their own partners. Because stars were bright on their own, but in groups? They could outshine anything.


End file.
